


I'm All Messy

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [47]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Spit Kink, This is so dirty, candy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: For my prompt how about Tony having a fetish for salivia? I’m talking spit for lube, licking, drool the whole 9 yards. He’ll feed Peter sweets to make his spit more pliable, sticky and thick just to have him suck his cock and make wet noises.





	I'm All Messy

**Author's Note:**

> This is dirty and kinky to the extreme. Definitely a fun one for me to create.

Peter doesn’t even really notice at first. So what if Tony gives him sweets before asking for a blowjob? It’s just Tony seeing Peter licking and sucking on a lollipop, who wouldn’t be turned on by that?

And so what if Tony, in the heat of the moment, prefers using his own and Peter’s spit to open Peter up instead of lube? He’s never hurt Peter and honestly he doesn’t want to get up either.

It’s only when Tony makes Peter ride him, with four fingers in his mouth that Peter starts to think maybe there’s something to it.

Peter has drool dripping down his neck and chest, and Tony has drool all down his arm.

Peter wouldn’t think anything of it if Tony was looking at the way Peter’s mouth stretches wide around those fingers, or seemed to get hit and bothered over the gagging noises.

But Tony doesn’t look at his mouth. He looks at his arm, at Peter’s neck and chest. He’s only looking at the messy, sticky drool that covers them both.

So after, Peter whines about how much of a mess he is. How he needs a shower. Once in there, he sighs. “Why do you like my spit so much?” He asks.

Tony splutters. “What? I don’t know what you’re talking about…” he lies.

Peter frowns. “Is it like, a kink?” He asks. “Or a fetish? Like a foot fetish but with spit?”

Tony makes a face. “Don’t say foot fefish.”

Peter rolls his eyes. “You nut from seeing spit but foot fetish is weird?” He teases.

Tony blushes red. “I do not!” He cries.

Peter turns around. “I don’t think it’s weird, Tony. I wanna explore it with you. I just gotta know why you like it. Is it the messiness? Or is it because it’s coming out of me? Or is it because you think it’s gross and that turns you on? Is it because it makes me look like a desperate dirty white? Is it-“

Tony cuts him off with a kiss. “Stop talking, I can’t get it up again so soon.” He complains.

Peter giggles and kisses him. “I wanna try things with you. Do you trust me?”

Tony smiles fondly. “Of course I do.”

Peter beams. “Then next time, I wanna be in charge. I wanna blow your mind.”

Tony huffs. “Fucking tease.”

~~

Tony has died and gone to heaven, he’s sure of it. That’s the only explanation.

Peter is standing while Tony is kneeling at his feet, both naked and rock hard. Peter has a lollipop in his mouth, one of the really long ones. He looks so fucking hot, and Tony is-

Tony is drooling at the sight.

Peter smirks and takes the lollipop out of his mouth, grabbing Tony’s chin. “Open.” He whispers.

Tony obliges, breathing heavily. He expects the lollipop to be in his mouth.

But Peter spits in his mouth.

Spits. In. His. Mouth.

Tony’s breath catches his cock twitches violently, a spurt of pre leaking out. Why was that so fucking hot?!

“Swallow.”

Tony shivers at the order and does so, starting to shake slightly. Fuck this is intense.

Peter hums and lets go of his chin. He leans back on the wall, wrapping one leg around Tony’s shoulder. “Eat me out, get me nice and wet.” He sucks on his treat again lightly.

Tony groans and ducks his head under, licking up Peter’s hole. Peter prepped himself already, Tony discovers, so he’s really only supposed to get Leter covered in saliva and drool.

Fuck.

Peter makes a choking sound and Tony can’t help but look up. He gasps at what he sees.

Peter has the lollipop down his throat, Tony can see the top of it right above his collar bone area. His face is covered in drool; in sugary, colored spit. It’s dripping down his chin and neck, tears are in Peter’s eyes. He looks gorgeous.

Peter pulls it out and gags, a trail of spit connecting his tongue to the lollipop. Then he tsks, pushing his leg down. “I gave you one job, Tony, and you didn’t do it.” He hands the lollipop to Tony. “Now you have to fuck me with this instead of your cock.”

Tony gasps and licks his lips as Peter puts his leg up behind his head, the other still on the ground. How can he be this flexible?! It should be impossible.

Or illegal, because hot damn.

“Well? Get to fucking me with it, and don’t think you’re allowed to stop licking me this time. Make me feel good.”

Tony swallows thickly and pushes the treat in slowly, watching as Peter’s drool mixes with his own pool around the rim as it pushes in. Peter moans, not even trying to keep his drool in his mouth. He lets it all fall out, trickling down his chin to his neck to his chest.

Tony has to be in heaven, he has to be dead.

Tony moves the lollipop in and out, licking around the rim and moaning as he swallows more and more of the treat. God, Peter’s ass is so fucking hot, the lollipop is melting!

Peter moans and leans his head back, fucking his hips down on the treat. The lollipop melts completely before Peter cums and the boy whines. “Eat it out of me, I don’t want any sugar left in my ass. Only your spit.” He turns around, hands on the wall, sticking his ass out more.

Tony groans and starts eating and sucking Peter’s ass, licking inside and getting all the tasty treat out. Peter’s ass is more wet and lubed than it’s ever been before, and Tony is pretty sure if he actually did die, he would be happy. More than.

Peter turns around when Tony finishes, pulling Tony up and kissing him sloppy, shoving the spit from his mouth into Tony’s. It’s dirty and gross and messy and so fucking hot!

Tony sobs and pulls back, begging with his eyes.

Peter smirks and turns back around, sticking his ass out. “Cum inside me, fill me with not only your spit but also your cum.”

Tony spits on Peter’s hole before shoving in, starting a rough pace.

Peter moans and arcs his back. He’s completely covered in saliva.

Tony has to be in heaven. This is too perfect, Peter is too perfect for this not to be heaven, and Peter not to be an angel.

Tony cums first, and then Peter turns around and spits on his hand, stroking himself until he cums on Tony’s tummy.

Tony breathes heavily and pulls back, taking all of Peter in. “You’re a mess.”

Peter beams. “I did a good job?”

Tony groans and kisses him. “You’re fucking perfect.”


End file.
